Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer, which is one type of work vehicle.
Background Information
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-113674, a bulldozer is disclosed in which the upper surface of the engine cover is sloped forward and also downward (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-113674). With this bulldozer the workability is enhanced, since the operator is able visually to check the upper portion of the blade, i.e. of the working implement.
On the other hand, from the standpoint of protection of the natural environment, a work vehicle such as a bulldozer needs to be equipped with exhaust purification (refer to Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,535 B2). Therefore, it is nowadays practiced to mount an exhaust treatment device to a work vehicle. The term “exhaust treatment device” means, for example, a diesel particulate filter (DPF) device, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) device, or the like. From these various exhaust treatment devices, modern work vehicles need to be provided with either two or more exhaust treatment devices of the same type, or two or more exhaust treatment devices of different types.